Catch Me
by Rae.0728
Summary: Fearless, stubborn Bella and washed-out hunk Edward want to avoid the same thing: falling in love, again. Bella comes to Forks and starts having hot and cold feelings for Edward but he doesn't trust himself enough to let go of the past.
1. Not So Sunny Forks

**This is written with **_Sarah_ **from the _sarahandkate _account. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Full Summary: **Cocky, stubborn Bella and washed-out hunk Edward want to avoid the same thing: **falling in love, **_again_**.** Bella comes to Forks and starts having hot and cold feelings for Edward but he doesn't trust himself enough to let go of the past. Neither does Bella and she does a good job of hiding her emotions. With the help of song writing and the son of a doctor Bella is slowly ready to move on and learns the Cullen's aren't as normal as she thought. When Bella's sure she's ready for second chances, she discovers she's building castles on her own. Will she break down Edward's walls and will the both of them finally put the past in the past and catch eachother? Based on Demi Lovato's new song **"Catch Me"**  
**Universe: **Caution: sexy vamps ahead.  
**Pairings: **ExB, AxJ, EmxR, CxE  
**Rating: **M for language, alcohol usage, minor dark themes  
**Genre: **Some humor, angst, drama, hurt/comfort and romance  
**DISCLAIMER: ****Twilight and all characters within belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. Please don't copy.**

******Here we go.**

******

* * *

**

******Chapter O1: **_Not So Sunny Forks_

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**

When the attendant lady announces to fasten our seatbelts because the plane is about to land, I purposely not buckle mine in. Personally it makes the landing feel ten times adventurous for some retarded reason I can't think of right now. It's just fun. Case closed, no questions asked.

The flight attendant speaks into the PA and refers to me when she says "for the last time, _passenger _buckle your seatbelt!"

I smile my sweet smile at her and she rolls her eyes at me before I childishly stick my tongue at her for my own memorable plane moment. And I think this flight makes it second onto my list after the infamous bathroom rendezvous with a boy who shall remain unknown for private reasons. No, not really. I just don't have an interest of blabbering on about ex-friends that are boys… I never ever had a first boyfriend and I don't think I will have one anytime soon after personal reasons that seem to haunt me.

Anyway me and freakazoid-who's still narrowing her hazel eyes at me up there-have been irritating the crap out of each other for the most of the flight. I argued, she rolled her eyes at me. It's a back and forth thing.

Well mostly because it's her job to make us fliers or whatever comfortable, right? Apparently she hates and doesn't take her job seriously with the amount of fellow fliers she's been ignoring so I decide to treat her like a slave since technically she is one by demanding for things I don't even need.

From fluffed pillows- _having three already_- to writing utensils which resulted in being used as drum sticks on the baldy's head who is sitting next to me. My personal favourite: harassing her about not having McDonalds on the menu. You can't go wrong with Mickey D's bogus yet irresistible fake beef or chicken if you're not into their sex-in-a-bun burgers.

Ever since that Godly hour she wants to rip my hair out and it's quite entertaining watching her pace back and forth planning my death.

Maybe she'll go all terrorist on my ass and bomb me. No offense or anything.

Anyway after winning the staring contest between freakazoid I decide to cut her some slack and buckle myself in because I can tell by the way her nostrils are flaring, lava is close to combusting out if her freakishly large head. Hence the name freakazoid. I just suddenly feel something in the pit of my stomach for her. Maybe it's just the poisoning uncooked chicken I'm about ready to throw up because there's no way in hell I'd feel pity for a Blondie.

'Cause let's face it, brunettes-like me- don't have much fun than blondes. I mean, blondes can dye their hair whatever colour they want to without bleaching it and us brunettes nearly go bald by the time we're thirty because of the many hair bleaching and dying in our lives. You know what I'm saying?

I have enough pity for myself since my eyes match my hair and all. Bo-ring!

I slip my ear buds in and turn the music on full blast when the plane lands. I pick up my tote bag and slip on my flip-flops, making sure I have everything I brought with me. Then I reach for the tanning lotion in my bag and put it on.

Renee says Forks has beautiful weather- hotter than Phoenix-and in the past seventeen years I've been alive I haven't come down to visit the old man. So when she told me it's best to wear jean shorts and a tank top I shrug and throw it on-even if it's not my thing but I don't want to die of heat- because Renee knows better than me about this mysterious Forks place.

I let the other passengers get off the plane before me and when I'm about to pass freakazoid- who up close looks pretty young- I stop and give her my best smile hoping she'll remember me on her future plane rides. I bet I'm her favourite passenger. No one can do justice like I can.

I take out one ear bud because I'm sure I'll need something to distract me.

"Hi," I grin at her and she cringes but I stick out my hand anyway. No screw the hand shake. I nearly jump onto her with my hug and she sort of shrieks and her mouth is hanging low. "I'm Isabella Marie Swan- blah, blah, blah but I go by Bella."

I throw my hands off of her and make a mental note to wash my hands ASAP. Blondie looks taken a back and she half forces this smile that just looks retarded.

"I'm Lauren Mallory and I just go by Lauren." She says with a straight face and it's kind of getting awkward. Plus I want to leave this plane and go tan or something. Then again I probably won't stand a chance. I can hardly tan in a super sunny place like Phoenix. It's not like Forks is magical and the sun likes me.

I take out my sunglasses and rest it on top of my head and she has this goofy look on her face.

"What?"

She shakes her head and shrugs. "Nothing."

"No," I don't buy it. She's a terrible liar. Just like me. Hey freakazoid and I have one thing in common. "Come on, tell me."

"Where do you plan on going with an outfit like that?" she asks me, all giggly and I want to break each of her fake nails off. They don't suit her anyway so it will not make a difference.

"Um, Forks?" I say and she bursts out in laughter and I'm getting annoyed. "Anyways I'm ditching this Popsicle stand. Nice meeting you Lauren. I hope I made flight attending hell for you."

"Oh, you sure did." She has the devious look on her face but I completely ignore it because well… she's a blonde. No offense, again.

I put on my sunglasses and it makes everything a shade darker and when I step out of the plane it's not sunny at all. I wrap my cardigan around me and adjust my tote bag while looking up at the sky. There's no sun. I don't even see anything close to yellow. All I see are big grey clouds.

Hmm… maybe the sun will come out later. It's probably morning here or something. Besides, I'm in Port Angeles. The weather can be different. I should have done some research before coming here.

I tuck my sunglasses back into my bag because I look stupid and walk into the airport searching for my faja. That's father just in case you don't know. In some unknown language. I think it's gibberish but I like saying it so whatever.

"Bella!" I hear a deep voice calling for me and when I turn around I run to the old man in the funny cop uniform ignoring the other ten people who's staring right at us. This place sure is deserted.

"Daddy!" I want to call him Charlie but Renee tells me he doesn't like it because he wants his kid to call him _dad_or something but I go over the top and add the extra d and y at the end. I'm not sure if I want to make my stay pleasurable or hell for Charlie.

Since he's a cop I decide I'll stay good because the dude owns a shotgun. And most likely a shovel to dig out my grave in his backyard. The guy can get away with anything, probably.

He hugs me and then all of a sudden it becomes awkward but I hug him back anyway. We push each other away and we go to claim my luggage.

"How was the flight?" he asks me on our way trying to make small talk. He has a bit of sweat on his forehead all nervous talking to me. Poor guy.

I shrug. "It was fun." And he gives me this look like if he's wondering he should bust his handcuffs out. "I harassed the flight attendant." I say with a proud grin and Charlie snorts.

"Bells you know that's not nice." I don't know when and how he decides to call me _Bells_but it shows he's already comfortable with me. I haven't exactly gotten to know Charlie. We only talk on the phone twice a week.

"Well it makes flying a lot more bold. Anyway when is the sun coming out?"

Charlie laughs and it reminds me of the Lauren chick. "Did I say something wrong?"

He shakes his head and he picks up my luggage when I point at it. "Bells, it's hardly ever sunny here. What makes you think-"and then he takes in my shorts and flip-flops. "Oh."

"What do you mean it's sunny here? Renee said-"and then I stop talking realizing what's happening. "That Renee!" I half shout. "She's going to get an earful from me when I talk to that beotch!"

"Bells!" Charlie half hisses and laughs at me. "I don't think your mother appreci-"

"-Seriously!" I continue talking like Charlie never interrupted me. We start to walk out of the airport. "She told me there's going to be plenty of sun here and I figured I can try to tan here since I have no luck in Phoenix and I come here finding out she fooled me. I look like an idiot!" Then I think back to what I packed and sure enough it's all my summer clothes. (That Renee bought. I had no say in it).

That beotch! I also want to go back and hunt down Brittney or whatever her name is for not giving me a warning. I mean, I eased up on her for the last of the flight and even hug her and all she does is laugh at me.

"By the way Charlie, would you happen to have hand sanitizer?" I remember my hands on Blondie's cashmere sweater making contact with her neck. I cringe.

Charlie pulls out his keys and unlocks the trunk of a police cruiser. He throws in my suitcases and my guitar case. I'm kind of musical and the acoustic is the only thing I can play without falling and slamming my face into something. And I haven't broken the strings with my pale fingers yet so it's a good sign that I continue to play.

When I take in that I'm riding around in a cop car and all I can't help but groan. I know Charlie is a police officer but I didn't think his only car is his cruiser. Renee wasn't kidding when she mentioned how crazily in love Charlie is with his job that he has to ride around and wear his uniform everywhere.

"What?"

"Seriously dad?" I point to the blue car with the word "POLICE" exaggeratedly over-written on. "We have to ride in this? I feel like a prisoner or something."

He grunts and gets into the car and I follow after him. He doesn't have much of humor, I notice and that's going to be super awkward for me.

_Somebody needs a sprinkle of fun in their oatmeal in the mornings_, I think in this weird sing song voice.

I'll be sure to take care of that. I am an infamous cook after all. Okay I tend to be melodramatic over things but I can't help that.

I slip off my flip flops and then kick up my feet on the dashboard. While Charlie is grunting and giving me these weird looks I surf through the radio and settle on decent music.

"Bells?" When I turn my head to face Charlie, he's holding in his breath.

"What?"

"Your feet."

"What about them?" My smile grows wider. Charlie turns beet red- so he's where I got my 'lovely' blushing trait from- from holding in his breath.

"Put…them…down." Then he exhales and he's breathing heavily and I wonder if he's just teasing because I don't smell anything from here.

"Stop being so dramatic. You're just jealous my feet smell better than yours." I roll my eyes and let out a giggle because I have a feeling this father-daughter relationship is going to turn out better than I expect.

Charlie laughs. "Still, I want you to put them down and sit properly." Having a dad cop is _not_cool.

"Can I see your pistol?" I look over to his belt thing that's strapped around his waist, ignoring his wishes.

"Bells," his tone is deeper and I have a feeling he has some sort of jail cell in his house so it makes me kind of creeped out. "I'm warning you."

I put my feet down and sit all proper like and look out the window.

Now begins my wonderful rainy, thunder storming Forks journey with a faja who loves taking his job outside of work and I'm sure many, many experiences I will never forget.

And they will be bitchin' good time ones.

_I hope._

_

* * *

_**So that's that. :) I really hope you liked it and would LOVE to hear your opinion on it. Sarah will be the Bella writer and I'll be taking on Edward. It switches between the two. **

**We have about 23 chapters written for this story so updates will definitely be very regular. I'm thinking Thursdays and Sundays if not a little bit more. Now how about 5 reviews and I'll post chapter 2? I won't wait for Sunday and you guys do that. :) **

**All people who review get a teaser. **

**Has anyone seen Eclipse yet? I heard RPats and the crew look pretty damn hot. **

**xoxoxo.**

**Rae.**


	2. Avoid the Avoidable

**Only one person reviewed which was a bit discouraging, but I know a lot of people read it so I'll keep posting in hope some of you are brave enough to leave a review. :) Not much to say so here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter O2: **_Avoid the Avoidable_

**EPOV**

**

* * *

**

A diminutive neon tennis ball lands back into the palm of my hand. I look at it and wonder where it has been before it made its way into the ditch just before the road that leads to my house. I twirl it around twice, following every faded white line with my eyes before gripping it tightly, causing the ball to turn to dust. It sprinkles out of my hand and onto my chest.

Ruined.

I sigh and brush my hand on the front of my jeans, hoping to get the grit off my hand.

The trees are passing by slowly as I walk down the gravel road leading from my house. I do not want to run, but instead I want to watch nature as she did. I take in all the different shades of green on various leaves, the way the bark's color fades and darkens depending on where it is. When it begins to be too much, I let out a deep unnecessary breath and force myself to look up at the clouded sky.

Overcast in Forks, what a shocker.

I let out one more deep breath before I look back at the road ahead of me. No car is in sight, no person is running along the side of the road; I am the only thing semi-being within a fifty foot radius, as it should be.

I am not a thing meant to be around humans. I am the creature of their nightmares, not their friend.

The dirt beneath my feet crunches as I walk down it with too much force in my step, but I can't bring myself to care about dusting up my shoes. Alice will most likely have a different pair for me after her latest shopping extravaganza. I accelerate my pace into what the average human would consider a moderate jog, wanting to see what she did when she went for a run.

The world is just as beautiful, if not more. The colors on the foliage around me blur into one massive green that sends a jolt of warmth to my frozen body. I don't want to be here, and yet I cannot bring myself to turn around.

Its torture, but every fiber of my being welcomes the pain in.

My impatience begins to set in, and I can no longer stand the slow pace. My body is craving one place, and one place only-my meadow. I pick up my speed and break into a fast run, even to a vampire. I am at the meadow within seconds, and the ache in my body for the opening that offers me freedom vanishes almost instantaneously.

I slow myself to a light walk and make my way through the bushes. It does not even matter that I come here nearly every day, the sight of the sun streaming in over the tops of the trees amazes me. I stand at the edge of the clearing to see how each plant looks under the sun before setting my gaze on a tree all the way across the meadow.

I try to block all thoughts of her out of my mind, but I can't. I can't stop the image of her leaning against the trunk of the tree, her head thrown back in laughter, her smile lighting up her face and her eyes sparkling with joy. Before my daydreaming can get out of hand, I shake my head quickly.

"Snap out of it." Anger is in my voice. I stuff my hands into my jean pockets and sit down in the middle of the meadow.

The sun hits my skin, causing it to light up and reveal who I really am. I bring my knees up to my chest and cross my arms on top of them. Dropping my chin down onto my arms, I look straight ahead, allowing my mind to wonder.

Another school year is approaching, too quickly for my liking. I have tried to converse Carlisle out of staying here another year, claiming that I had 'heard' people catching on, but he didn't fall for it. I then came up with another alternative.

My next plan had worked, up until now. I try to bore myself as much as possible just to stretch the summer out longer. It doesn't work as well as I had hoped, but it makes the time pass slightly slower. Now, I am forced to make an appearance in the quaint halls of Forks High five times a week.

I'm already dreading the day school will start up again. I'm not entirely sure how the people of Forks High School will treat me this year, and to be honest, I am starting not to care. I already know how this year is going to be.

I'm going to walk as quickly as possible without raising suspicion.

I will avoid all contact with humans, unless absolutely necessary.

During the senior parties Emmett will most likely throw at the one place we do not have to secrete, I will hide away in my room or the meadow.

The table nearly pressed against the back wall of the cafeteria will no longer be empty.

I will do anything and everything I possibly can to make myself just another shadow in the filled hallways. I promise myself I will not think about people's words or thoughts about me, rather just shrug them off. I will get through this year as quickly and quietly as I can, leave Forks, and never come back.

It is a perfect plan, one I hadn't found a single flaw in yet.

Avoid the avoidable. Be invisible. Move on.

Simple, easy to remember, and very doable, just as long as my siblings don't intervene. I think they know to leave things be the way they are. I think they realize I need my own space, but I'm still not sure if they'll allow it. They have all been practicing how to block their thoughts from me-something I found both relieving and annoying all at once. It is times like this that make me think whether or not I made the right choice joining Carlisle.

I'm a vampire. Nothing I can do nor say will ever change that fact. So why should I fight against the beast I will never tame? He is there, he always has been, and he's awake now; wide awake inside of me. I will fight him, but I never will win the war against him. The creature is a growing force, and each day I spend in the shallow halls of the Home of the Spartans, he grows stronger.

He's waiting to come out again.

A droplet of water lands in my messy bronze hair. I look up at the sky and see rain beginning to fall to the ground. Just as I rise to my feet and brush off the back of my designer pants-Alice will kill me if I get it dirty-it reaches the ground, soaking me within seconds.

Not wanting to face Alice, I dart out of the meadow muttering one last goodbye. I run, fast enough to avoid getting wet, but not fast enough to brag about. I want to take my time and enjoy the simple things in life, running in the rain.

I arrive at the end of my driveway all too soon. Stopping, I stand there, allowing the water to soak through my clothes. I don't care anymore. Clothes are clothes, completely replicable. I want to walk in the rain, and feel it freezing just above my skin. I do just that.

Slowly, I make my way down the long gravel driveway, not making an effort to step around the puddles, but walking straight through them. My jeans are dirty and wet, my hair is flopping in my face, and my shirt is clinging to my chest; I don't care one bit.

I rub the cuff of my jeans in the mud just to spite Alice before I jog up the wooden steps to my house. I turn the doorknob slowly, trying to be as quiet as I can but I know it won't do a bit of good with vampire hearing.

Out of respect for my mother, Esme, I kick my shoes off on the doormat. I try to ring out my hair, but it's just too wet to make any difference.

"Edward? Is that you?" Esme calls out, knowing full who it is.

"Yes," I say back, to help my sanity if nothing else. "Coming."

I shake my legs once more, trying to get enough dirt off of them so that they won't track puddles throughout the house, and make my way to the kitchen where I know I'll find Esme cooking. Despite the fact no one in our family eats, Esme has been making it an effort during these past couple of months to bake goods for the families' hospital patients.

I ignore the horrible scent of chocolate filling my nose and plop down in the barstool at the counter she's working at. I watch as she stirs different ingredients in a large bowl, a look of concentration etched onto her face.

She pauses, puts the spoon down and looks up at me. I don't bother reading her thoughts; instead I focus on the mush inside the glass bowl.

"Edward, honey, would you like to bring these to the hospital when they're done?" she asks the question, but knows the answer. I'm not sure why she even bothers. It's a waste of breath, a waste of energy, a waste of time.

Even though I am theoretically a doctor, I hate hospitals. They reek of death and pain. Everyone's thoughts in the waiting room are agonizing. I find that it's better to avoid them at all costs.

I shake my head and mumble a 'no'. "Not today." I add in to give her something to look forward too.

She smiles softly at me before averting her attention back to the task at hand. I stay in the chair and watch as she takes a metal spoon and scoops chunks of doe out, places them in rows on the pan, and goes back for more. She speeds up the process slightly, and is finished in no time.

"Alice and Emmett should be back soon, and I'm just going to freshen up before I take the cookies." Esme says, dropping the rag she uses to clean the kitchen into the sink. She starts to leave the room as she speaks.

I watch her as she goes, and I say what I have every afternoon this summer. "Okay. I'll be in my room if you need me." I know they won't need me.

It makes me wonder just who does.

* * *

**So the first glimpse into Edward's mind; liked it? loved it? hated it? Let me know. :)**

**All reviewers get a teaser! I'm going out of town for the next week and I'm not sure if I'll have internet access but I WILL make sure everyone gets a teaser even if I have to run to Starbucks at the crack of dawn. Let's try again for 5 reviews and I'll update, many more than that and I'll update twice. **

**Anyone have any good stories to share? I'm going to be putting a recommendation section at the bottom of each chapter and need YA'll to tell me the fictions you think are worthy for everyone to read. **

**xoxo**

**Rae. **


	3. I'm Crushin' On You

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I'm sorry about the long wait but definitely expect another one by the weekend IF you guys give me feedback. :) Here we go!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter O3: **I'm Crushin' On You

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**

"So what's your plan for the day?" Charlie asks me right when he parks his freakish cop car onto the driveway of a small two bedroom home. So this is where I was conceived, huh?

"I'm going to yell at the second parental, burn my clothes and then go by some new ones." I cross my arms over my flat chest and tiredly walk to the back of the car and fetch out my guitar case. I swing it over my shoulder and follow Charlie into the granny like house.

It actually looks pretty cozy inside for a dude living in it. I pass by the kitchen that consists of a medium sized wooden table with two chairs on both sides and I wince when I spot the burnt scrambled eggs on top of the stove. I am for sure doing the cooking.

"Why don't you get settled in first?" he suggests, putting my luggage down by the 80s looking sofa. It's blue and it matches the tiles outside of his-_our_- house but not the wallpaper. I don't even want to begin to bash on the tacky colour walls. I'm no design freak or anything but it looks like diarrhea.

"Fine." I mumble and make my way up the stairs to a square sized room. The walls are a nice shade of blue unlike the sofa downstairs and I wonder if Charlie has a thing for the colour blue. Or maybe he painted this room when he heard Renee was preggo and all and thought it'd be a boy so he went and painted it.

Too bad for him because he's stuck with a monthly PMS-ing baby girl. Ha-ha for Charlie.

Charlie walks in after I plop onto my already made bed- purple comforters and all- and nearly chucks the luggage at my head from tripping over an unknown object.

_Did I get my uncoordinated trait from Charlie too?_Thanks a lot, dad.

Charlie breaks a sweat- all embarrassed- and then clears his throat. For his sake, I hold back a giggle. "So are you hungry?"

"Nope." I purposely make it awkward for him because that was just too funny to ignore. The way his beer bottle belly sort of jiggled and one cheek puffed up, his eyes as wide as the sea as his leg denied staying straight.

I wonder if I look like an idiot when I trip over things too because now I'm noticing how many genes I picked up from Charlie. I hope I don't grow a mustache…

"When you're done doing whatever do you mind coming downstairs? I've arranged something." I don't know why he's nervous. The poor guy's knees are shaking under his navy pants. Am I making it that uncomfortable?

"Sure thing." I make a clicking noise with my mouth and point at him. Charlie nods once and leaves me alone for my own privacy. I booked it when he looked down on the floor before actually stepping out of my room.

I lie on top of my bed and stare at the bumpy ceiling completely ignoring the fact that I need to unpack and shop for new clothes as much as I hate shopping- but I need to A-SAP because it's freaking cold in this house. Renee has been buying my clothes for the past seventeen years because she gets tired of me repeatedly wearing the same things over and over again and she knew very well that I wasn't going to go and buy myself fresh cashmere sweaters or cotton shirts with fancy shmansy designs on it.

She took care of all that for me and now I'm on my own because I doubt Charlie will go out and buy my necessities. Actually Charlie won't even give a damn if I wear the same jeans every day. Now, just because I tend to be lazy and sleep in the same clothes doesn't mean I don't change my undies. Don't get any ideas, kids. Just thinking of it… that's some_narsty_ shit right there. Whoever doesn't change their underwear has issues… okay what the heck?

Anyways…

Moving in with Charlie took a hell lot of spazzing and discussing with parental numero deux. Renee is totally against my decision for leaving a huge city to move in a "ghost town"- as she calls it. I don't know why but she has issues with Forks that needs to be resolved A-SAP. I mean, she bashes it as if it's a human with feelings. Forks doesn't care that she thinks it looks depressive and all that crap.

Then she crosses the line by saying, "Honey, Forks is a place of misery and it's only going to add onto your depressive state right now. I don't want you turning even more psycho than you already are."_Thanks for the support mom._

So I went all "Incredible Hulk"-apparently- on her ass, did a few whining and begging on the knees- literally- and before I know it I'm in the car with my emotional mother on our way to the airport. Oh and her douche of a husband Phil who also thinks I'm psycho.

I bet it's why his side of the family avoided Christmas dinner and New Year's with us like the plague. He probably rants on about my life story, making me look bad in front of his relatives.

One incident in my entire life happens and my own family- except for Charlie, he doesn't know. I refuse to tell him because I hate talking about _it_- thinks I'm going to transform into the female version of Bruce Banner. I don't like pity and I've stated that to everyone but they don't get the point.

They don't understand what I'm still going through.

"Bells! Come down!" Charlie calls and then I hear the sound of a car- a rather loud car- outside my only bedroom window. I sit up and feel a trickle of water run down my cheeks. I wipe away the single tear, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

_I'm not here to cry and grieve._

And I do a good job of blocking all thoughts out of my head. _Most of the time._

"Coming!" I call back and somehow I trip over whatever Charlie tripped over earlier and I fall flat on my face. Luckily it doesn't hurt as much and fortunately Charlie's not a clean freak and waxed my hardwood floors because believe me; scraping skin on waxed floors is not pretty.

I would know.

I slowly make my way down the stairs and notice the front door is wide open letting in a cold breeze. I slip into my flip flops- when I should be wearing sneakers-and meet Charlie outside who's standing right next to a ghetto looking red truck. He has this forced smile on his face and it's sheepish and I'm wondering what the hay is going on?

And to me, this looks like a bizarre Texas scene when I see that Charlie has changed into a checkered shirt with blue jeans.

"Are the 50s coming back or something? Or are you just into the whole country thing?" I raise an eyebrow at him and he cracks a smile. "Wait, don't tell me I'm going to have to start wearing overalls and milk cows somewhere in the back." I add in for my own humor.

Charlie rolls his eyes. "No milking cows is my thing," I think my eyes are about to pop out with the way they're so wide. "You'll be out in the field growing corn."

"Oh ha-ha, hilarious," I catch onto his joke. Charlie pats the good 'ol grandfather truck and I wait for the roof to break down or something but it doesn't- surprisingly. "What's the real dealio pops?"

He raises his bushy eyebrow to my reference but I'm not about to apologize. It still means dad. "I just saved you from riding in the cruiser on your way to school."

As much as this truck looks like it's about to collapse in two seconds I get this happy, butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach like a thirteen year old girl who got her first boyfriend- maybe it feels like that, I wouldn't know- and Charlie sighs in this relieved way.

"So I'm guessing from your hyper awareness you like it?"

I shake my head and then he breaks another sweat or something. "I love it! This is perfect!" I shoot him a genuine smile before climbing into the-_my_- big one sided door truck.

"I bought it off Billy Black, a good friend of mine and his son fixed it for you so there shouldn't be any problems with the thing." The _thing._

"Thanks dad. This is really awesome." I want to take it out for a test drive and I remember needing to run some errands. "Do you think I can drive around for a while? I need to get new clothes and stuff."

He scratches his head and wrinkles his nose. "Port Angeles isn't close to here. Do you know how to get there on your own?" Ah, the infamous Port Angeles I have to get used to because Forks doesn't offer much but something small. I'm going to hate driving all the way down to the Port just to pick up a bag of milk or something. I'm not sure I can trust this town's milk because who knows. Charlie can be hiding a farm somewhere out here and judging by Charlie's leftover scrambled eggs that I caught sight of earlier, he wouldn't know how to milk cows.

"I have a good memory. I just go straight down the road somewhere over there," I point in a random direction and Charlie just looks at me as if I'm crazy. Wow I've only been here for twenty minutes and already Charlie's getting the crazy vibe from me. "Just don't worry about me. I can manage and I'm a big girl," I sit up straight and tall but let's face it: even if I try I won't ever be taller than I am, probably. "Seriously I am." Charlie never says anything and I sound like I'm convincing myself.

"Alright do you need cash?" he asks already having his wallet out and I shake my head at him remembering Renee and Phil donated to me like I'm some sort of charity case. Plus I worked for a few months so I have money of my own saved up.

"I'll make a quick run upstairs and grab my own." I want to get out of here as soon as possible because this cardigan is super thin and it's not keeping the cold away from me. Charlie nods and goes back into the house and I follow after him, grab my money and start to make my way down to Port Angeles.

Though I love the sound of my engine roaring to life so much that I turn on my car three times before I actually hit the road.

"Honey, I wouldn't chose that shirt if I were you," I'm just about to move onto another rack, getting very tired with the same repeated vibrant shirts when I hear a male voice that clearly states he hasn't gone through puberty yet.

I turn around to see where this Paris Hilton voice is coming from and I tip over and knock three of the mannequin's that are displayed right across the rack I'm at.

I am so shocked right now standing in front of this freakishly large man-or boy because of his voice- and I want to laugh but I'm so embarrassed for the little incident. This man-boy is gigantic and his voice doesn't seem to match him physically. I mean, he looks as though he works out seven times a day.

After he-or she…- helps me pick up the vibrant dressed mannequin's and steps in front of me so he's hiding me away from the five other customers I'm squirming in my position because honestly, I'm blushing a new shade of red. My cheeks are on freaking fire.

_Somebody call 911! Shawty's fire burning in the clothes rack…ooh, whoa, ooh._

Ha-ha.

Fatass is looking down at me with this goofy smile, grabs one of the few shirts from my hand and examines it for a solid thirty seconds looking like I'm the stupidest person in the entire world.

"Seriously?" he has one furry eyebrow raised at me. Clearly pointing out I have bad taste in fashion. I bite the bottom of my lip. "One hundred percent cotton, sister? Puh-lease. This is going to rip in like one second."

I don't know what to think, I'm still beat red. Then my mind snaps back into reality. "I'm not a shop freak like you are and aren't you in the wrong section? The men's side is that-a-way homeboy." I point to the entrance right across from me and he bursts into this booming, epic laughter. I think I just felt the ground shake…

He ignores me though and he scratches his curly, brown hair. He unfolds my shirt and reads what the front says and I roll my eyes because he's just being a bitch. I want to buy whatever and go home but he's interrupting.

He turns the shirt around revealing two soda cans- one pink and one blue. The pink one is blushing and all-like I'm doing right now- and the blue one is bent in half and they're both wearing these goofy lovey-dovey smiles and right below the cans it says-

"I'm crushin' on you?" he's still laughing his booming laughter and I snatch the black shirt from his impossibly large hands- because I think it's totally cute- and I can't help but notice how manly his laughing voice is apart from his regular one. "That's priceless."

"So is your face but you don't see me laughing, _The Thing."_How many times am I going to call something or someone the Thing in one day?

He stops laughing and then his shrilly voice comes and I want to stab my ears. Then again he's already doing the job.

"Fantastic Four is my all time favourite movie, like did you read my mind or something?" he bats his eyelashes at me and I'm really focused on the honey colour behind his eyelids. It's…beautiful. "We're totally going to be B.F.F's forever and ever and ever-"

Before I can rip off the mannequin's leg and beat him with it, another bizarre encounter happens. I think I'm going to shit my pants or something because this day is getting weirder by the minute.

First _Thing_comes in and I want to crawl in a whole and die and then this pixie girl strolls by and slaps The Thing on the arm, looks at me and giggles.

I never thought that in my entire life I would have to _finally_look down at someone shorter than I am. Pixie's got the jet black sharp looking hairdo rockin' in an outfit that totally takes away the rock and roll statement you get from her hair.

I'm standing there all taken a back and the both of them are looking at me with the same angel like smile. Man…they put me to shame with their pale skin, glowing eyes, killer hair and extremely looking expensive outfits. I don't miss the fact that Pixie takes a good glance at my outfit and I know she's dying to rip it all off and replace it with new ones because that's how I'm feeling right now.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse my brother." I had to mentally laugh because they're total complete opposites. Big and small.

Her brother smiles sheepishly. "I don't really talk like that." He says in this deep voice and I have to give him kudos for completely pulling off a girl tone. He must've had practiced or he's a transvestite… or gay. Whatever, he's pretty bomb.

"Did I mention how the two of you make me want to hide in ditch and be buried alive?" I refer to their outstanding beauty and I'm going to stop thinking about it because I think my self-confidence is lowering each second my eyes are on the two of them.

Pixie-or midget. I like midget so I'll go with that- smiles flashing me her brilliant white teeth. "Are you finding everything you're looking for okay?" She asks in this employee voice.

"You work here?"

The Thing shakes his head and midget laughs as if it's the craziest thing she's ever heard in her lifetime. I wonder what's up with all the crazy looks I'm receiving today. It's kind of awkward, I'm beginning to think I'm a real alien.

"No!" I think she's dying of laughter or something because she's clutching her stomach. "I would never. I mean, this store is so old fashioned. Can I recommend something to you?"

I scratch my head all clueless. "Uh, sure tingz?"

"My mom is a fashion designer and she's much known. She owns a shop that's not too far away from here. I can take you there if you want?" Looking down at The Thing and midget's clothing, I take it it's going to be a very long night if I go so I shake my head.

"Maybe next time? I'm kind of just doing last minute shopping and I have to go home and feed this old man. He's probably sitting in his worn out armchair rubbing his belly waiting up on me." I come up with this story that's probably true-in my imagination- and I think my lying skills have finally come out and shone because The Thing nods his head.

"I'm Emmett by the way and I'll see you around." It's not a question, it's a fact and he doesn't stick out his hand. Instead he pulls a Bella and throws his arms around me, hugging me. I can't breathe in his death grip.

"Emmett you're going to kill the poor girl!" Midget cries.

"I'm Alice." she says, hugging me lightly when Emmett gives me freedom. She smells like vanilla.

"I'm Bella." I nod my head looking elsewhere than there honey-golden eyes. Is it even possible to be born with golden eyes? That's pretty epic, if you ask me. "Anyway I'm going to pay for these now and I'll…see you guys later?" I'm not sure if there from here or not but I don't wait for them to answer. I book my way to the cashier area, pay for my things and run back to my car.

Today is the most awkward, bizarre, odd, strange, peculiar day I have ever lived through. I'm not sure I hate it. It's kind of… adventurous and that's exactly the thing I need to start a new beginning in Forks.

As I'm driving back, I want to slap myself for not getting their numbers or anything because I know people like them make life bright and all that crap. They just send this sort of vibe and I feel welcomed into this ghost town already.

Now I need to finish off the activities for the day: call Renee and give her an earful and prove her wrong about Forks.

It's not so bad after all.

* * *

**There you go! How about 4 reviews for chapter 4? No days to wait, just as soon as I get 4 reviews I'll post it. Even if its 4 in the morning. :) Oh and teasers! Review for them. A simple :) if you liked it or :( if you didn't will brighten up my day.**

**Feel free to recommend your favourite fics and I'll post them here at the end of every chapter! Hope everyone is enjoying the summer! How many times have you seen Eclipse? **

**xoxox.**

**Rae.**


	4. No Longer Mine

**You all are awesome! Thank you so much for all your reviews! **

**I'm sorry for not giving teasers, I logged on today to go do it, saw I already had 4 reviews and decided to just post the chapter! Here we go.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter O4: **No Longer Mine

**EPOV**

**

* * *

**

My fingers hover above the smooth white keys, and I want nothing more than to hide in my room. The middle finger on my hand twitches, almost touching the key before I snatch it back and place both hands firmly in my lap.

I don't want to do this.

Esme's thoughts are filled with yearning to hear me play again. I know she won't ask, but unlike Alice she hasn't mastered the mind-blocking skills that prevent me from reading what she's really thinking. This is what Esme wants; I will be an even worse son if I don't play, just one last time.

I sigh, throwing my head back to stare at the ceiling.

I can hear everything.

Clothes and water sloshing in the washing machine down in the basement, Esme humming softly to the song I composed for her as her spoon clanked against the metal bowl, a car making its way down our driveway; everything I don't want to hear is blaring in my ears.

I snap my head back slam my elbows on the keys and hold my head in my hands. I promised myself I wouldn't do this, and already I am failing. I take in a deep breath; run my hand through my hair and down the side of my face, trying to calm myself if nothing else.

I need Jasper.

Lucky for me, I get his wife and my child-like brother instead.

Just as I am about to give up entirely, Emmett and Alice skip through the door like Jack and Jill, shopping bags in hand. Normally, I would find this very amusing, but after sitting in front of the piano for two hours and getting no where, I can't find it in myself to be amused.

"I just scared off the new town joiner." Emmett booms, his laughter nearly vibrating the walls.

I crinkle my eyebrows in confusion. _New town joiner?_I don't remember anyone mentioning anything about someone moving to Forks. Surely I would've at least of picked up this in someone's thoughts.

Alice drops her bags by the stairs as Esme walks out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on the bottom of the apron she is wearing. She doesn't look pleased.

"You met her?" Esme asks. She doesn't give him time to respond before firing off a round of questions. "What is she like, and why, oh why must you scare the poor girl her first day here? I wonder how well Charlie's prepared for this, did she look alright? How about..."

I tune her out, not wanting to listen any longer. My hope to simply drop out of the conversation quickly fades when Alice drops onto the end of the wooden bench. She turns her small body towards me. She isn't thinking anything I can decipher and she doesn't say a word. Her gold eyes meet mine, digging deep into my soul.

I look away, unable to face her any longer, to look at Emmett. His thoughts are racing about the new girl as he retells his story to Esme, happiness and excitement leaking from him like a toddler on Christmas day talking about his newest toy.

I plaster a smile onto my face and act amused, like I should be, at Emmett's story, but I can't find it in myself to find the humor in a new human in town. One more person I should avoid. One more person I have to avoid. One more person I can kill.

Internally, I'm having a mental vampire breakdown.

I can't stop the wild thoughts floating around my head. I have not gotten to the point were everything comes crashing down, yet. I know it's only a matter of time before it happens, but right now, I'm just getting a punch of it.

I'm panicking. One of the first times as a vampire, I feel a very-human sensation. Panic.

It flows through my body quicker than blood quenches my thirst, and once it starts I don't have enough control over it to make it stop. All conversation in the house stops at once. I vaguely hear my family's thoughts, but somehow I manage to tune them out.

"Hey what's going…" Rosalie walks through the front door, closely followed by Jasper and Carlisle. "…on." She finishes.

I feel all eyes on me, so I force myself to take a deep breath. It helps and I am able to quickly rearrange my face. I no longer show extreme panic, I hope. I clear my throat, to make the situation less awkward if nothing else, and start to stand up off the bench.

Alice's marble hand flashes out to grip my forearm. I can move away from her if I want to, seeing as I am stronger, but some feeling of respect in my heart for her makes me stay still. I look down at her patiently, trying my best to keep my composure.

"Yes Alice?" I ask through gritted teeth. My jaw is clenched, her thoughts are blocked from me, and I want to leave this room, now.

"Edward." She whispers, her voice soft and sad.

I look away, unable to meet her eyes when they are filled with such emotion. I know what's she's thinking without reading her mind. I don't want to feel her pity. I don't deserve it.

"What?" I ask. It comes out harder than I intend it to. The monster in me doesn't care.

Alice, and everyone else for that matter, is looking at me. I don't meet their eyes, but I can feel their stares on me. She lets out a shaky breath.

"Are you okay?" she asks the question I fear. I hate lying to my family. I hate hurting my family, but when they ask this question, I know I must do both. Thanks to Jasper, they can tell when I'm lying. When I don't have the courage to tell them the truth, they hurt.

I can never win.

I nodded. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I snap, looking down at her with as much menace as possible. If I don't convince them, they'll never let me leave the room.

She drops her arm slowly, sighing. "You sure about that?" she softly asks, looking down at the floor.

I know she's worried, they all are, but it doesn't matter. I need to be alone, now more than ever. I stare at the top of her head, waiting for her to ask the question she wants to. She's blocking her thoughts enough so that I can't hear it, but not enough so I don't know it's there.

"You'd come to one of us…if you needed help, right?" her voice sends shivers down my frozen spine. Alice's question is nothing but concern, it annoys me.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumble, no longer caring if I'm being rude or not.

I don't need help; I don't need anything but a way to turn back time, to stop the events that led up to our moving to Forks, to the fever, to my very birth. Unfortunately for me, such a thing hasn't been invented yet, and every problem I've caused still has happened.

No one asks another question, I don't allow them to. I walk past my family and up the stairs to my room. I don't stop once. The door is open, closed, and I'm inside before a human would've blinked.

Like any other stressed out male seventeen year old, I throw myself onto my bed, my face shoved into my pillow. I want to cry. I want to scream.

I want to want to write music.

I've tried, many times, to compose what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling into something I can play, but every time I sit down with a pencil and paper, time freezes and I can't do it anymore. The tune floating around in my head stops; it vanishes into thin air, just like she did.

I get up off my bed and walk over to my desk. I spin the chair around so that I'm not straddling it, and stare down at the clean wood surface. Dust particles have taken residence on it, I quickly run my hand through them and reach for a piece of paper.

After taking the time to make sure each corner it perfectly aligned and every line on the page is parallel to the side of my desk, I reach for a pencil. I push it into the pencil sharpener on the far-side of my desk and retract it as soon as its sharp.

I tone out everything as I stare down at the piece of paper in front of me waiting to be written on, waiting to hold something important. Just as I'm sure I'll be able to write something perfect, I groan, loudly.

I can't do it.

This is the umpteenth time since the beginning of the summer that I've straightened a piece of paper perfectly, sharpened a pencil until right before it breaks, stared at an empty piece of paper and given up. Nothing comes. Nothing original and beautiful comes out of me since the one thing original and beautiful I had is no longer mine.

* * *

**So there we go, a little more insight into the mystery that is Edward Cullen. Reviews are welcome! A simple :) or ): will do!**

**Any chapter recommendations for the readers?**

**I'm doing something different with teasers. I'll post a short teaser here and IF you review you'll get another one ON TOP OF the one posted here. So you know you want to click review. 5 for chapter 5!**

**xoxox.**

**Rae**

**Teaser:**

I know for a fact that he watched me cross the road and walk down the deserted narrow pavement where I can easily be hit by a car and he still didn't get the clue that I wasn't on wheels. He could have saved me a blister from my new shoes and gave me a ride to school instead of giving me the pity look.

He gives Forks a bad reputation.


	5. Eyesabella Mary Swun

**Thanks so much for the feedback! I didn't get the five reviews but I'm such a pushover I decided to post anyways. **

**Here we go. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter O5: **_Eyesabella Mary Swun_

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**

"So what did you and Renée discuss?" Charlie chews on a cheese stick across me sounding the least bit interested but nosy all at once.

"That you need to stop constantly asking questions like a jealous teenage boyfriend or something," I mumble through a mouth full of my homemade lasagna (I feel pity for the old man so I went all fancy shmansy and prepared a three cheese lasagna for dinner tonight). But it's true.

Ever since I came home from my little shopping excursion last night and told him about my fantastic four and Tinkerbelle encounter all at once, Charlie gets the impression we're best friends and starts to bombard me with questions I didn't pay attention to and it's getting on my nerves.

Anyways Charlie is looking at me as if he wants to bust his gun out so I roll my eyes and sit crossed legged on the wooden dining seat. "I'm just kidding. She's shipping off some Forks appropriate clothing for me after our twenty minute war over landline and you know, bunch of condoms and all..." I trail off preparing myself to start running in case Charlie decides it's time to lock me up.

"Bells." there comes his warning tone and before I can apologize he goes, "So is Renée having a kid?" and now I want to find Charlie's shotgun and point it at him for asking too many questions. Maybe annoyance of questions is a habit of his since he's a popo and all but I mean no daughter should feel a tad bit unsafe with their cop daddy especially when the daughter likes to add humor or whatevs in serious situations and the cop daddy has a murdering object lying around when he decides enough is enough. Totally unsafe.

"Uh. No. Why don't you just save me a breath or five hundred and ask her yourself?" I pick up my cheese stick and nibble on it giving up on the lasagna when the sauce spills on my new shirt somehow.

Charlie shrugs and I learn that he's already come up with a plan to ignore my behavior. "Your mom and I don't share the same feelings we do now when and before you were conceived-" before he continues to rant on about his peculiar lovey Dovey life with my mother I grab my plate and nearly throw it into the sink then bolt all the way to my room saying a goodnight before I shut the door and climb onto bed.

The last thing I need is to hear about a failed relationship. There's only so much my fragile heart can take. I need to be cautious in this ghost town.

A.K.A I can't get swept off my feet. Ever.

Maybe I'll just stop hanging out with boys.

NO. That's the worse idea I have ever came up with. What the buckaroos is wrong with me?

Sighing I grab my toiletries, extra clothes and call dibs on the bathroom before Charlie gets the chance to stink it all up for me. We have one bathroom and I'm forced to share it with Charlie. Weird.

After I brush my teeth deciding I'm too tired for a shower I pull my shirt off to change into a new one and when the long sleeve comes off and I see my pale arm reflection through the mirror, I gasp but I shouldn't but I do because I completely forgot.

Even though there's a few light and dark red marks on my forearm just an inch away from my wrist I am still shocked with the results. The lines are thicker and much deeper than my faded ones and just looking at the dried up scabs it sends this feeling through me and it's not the good kind.

_What am I doing?_ I've always asked myself this and my only explanation I can come up with is: _proud people breed sad sorrows for themselves._Wuthering Heights is a huge impact on my life.

Slowly my back is sliding down the wall and eventually I make it to the floor. I sit there with my knees pulled up and I run my fingers through the recent marks and feel every little rough detail reminding myself why I'm here.

Just when I thought I'd be able to start a fresh new beginning, I break down and let the waterworks I've been holding in for two days now betray me. I try to be strong but no matter what I can't escape the past.

I want to but it won't let me.

-x-x-x-

My eyelids open slowly and I sense a burning sensation through my chest. My heart feels tight and I can't breathe and when my eyes are open wide seeing that I'm on my bed safe, my body starts to shake constantly as the water works its way down my cheeks for the second time I've been here.

There's no sunlight seeping through my window like it did in Phoenix that creates a happy vibe for me when awakening from my nightmares. Instead, it's dark and it only makes things worse knowing I'm not waking up to my daily first calls.

Exactly two months ago from this day was my very last good morning.

Before I can revolve into a depressive maniac I hop out of my bed and wonder if I beat the alarm clock to waking me up and when I look at the clock it's already 8:05 and I'm running extremely late. It's a bad idea thinking I'll shower this morning. Ugh.

I quickly grab a pair of sweats because it's the only bottoms I'd gotten to buy and the soda pop t-shirt The Thing bashed two days ago and I hop into the shower and take a possible quick one.

Though it's taking me longer because every second of my ten minute shower, I wince and I see the problem is coming from my wrist.

_There's new marks… what the hell was I thinking last night?_

Am I getting worse? I really hope Renee isn't right.

* * *

The first day of the rest of my life is going totally great if you minus the fact that my Chevy broke down ten minutes away from the school. Except I didn't know the school was ten minutes away so I ended up walking around for a good twenty minutes, finally walking to the nearest gas station only to be told by the funny man in an orange suit that I'd passed it ten minutes ago.

And by car I should be there in two minutes. I don't know if his glasses are legit or anything because clearly the dude needed prescription. He didn't see that I didn't have a car.

I know for a fact that he watched me cross the road and walk down the deserted narrow pavement where I can easily be hit by a car and he still didn't get the clue that I wasn't on wheels. He could have saved me a blister from my new shoes and gave me a ride to school instead of giving me the pity look.

He gives Forks a bad reputation.

I mentally noted to report this to Cop Daddy.

So now I'm walking down the vacant hallway looking at the advertisements for sports teams like volleyball, basketball, soccer, football. Ugh If I can actually play without physically hurting others or myself I'd love to try out for a team. Though I'm not all for team spirit which this school has a lot of judging from the glitter pimped up halls of vibrant "Go Spartans!" posters. This school's kind of queer if you ask me.

I'll stick to just cruising around. Being happy is too over-rated. Well, for me at least.

I've already missed first period which is… Phys Ed. Oh good God just what I need in the mornings, breaking a sweat right after I shower and walk around until school's over smelling like fish or something. I hate my schedule already.

I finally find second period right down the hallway and I turn the handle and walk right in, totally interrupting- I look down at my schedule to find my teacher's name- Mr. Hickyson's lesson. Despite the fact that he wants to chuck his meter stick at me when he's disrupted and that he doesn't own a shaver or whatever, I have a good gut feeling this year's going to be ass kicking with _"Dickyson"_. Ah, the many teasing I can do with one's name.

"I would appreciate it you'd knock and wait _patiently_next time and avoid barging into my classroom young lady." I don't know how to explain his facial expression right now but all I can say is he's got one nostril flaring up at me. He scratches his hairless head and adjusts his glasses so they're literally off his eyes but just hanging on his nose.

Dickson picks up a pink sheet and doesn't look at me when he asks, "Are you Isabella Marie-"

"You don't have to state my name," I butt in for the second time and he snickers. Dickson's already got an enemy and I've only been here for a solid minute. In his classroom, anyway. "And it's not _Isabella_. It's just Bella."

"Would you like to explain why you're," he looks up at the clock and I know I'm late and all but he makes this big scene out of it and I'm pretty sure the fifteen other kids are popping popcorn right about now. "TWENTY MINUTES LATE FOR MY CLASS ISABELLA MARIE SWAN?" Homeboy went too far with saying my name out loud and pronouncing it as "Eye-sabella Mary Swun".

I stood there looking like a completely idiot and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing and all right now in front of the people I'll be sitting in class with for the rest of the school year and I don't want to start off being roasted by Dickyson.

"Well you see, I have been abducted by aliens," he's about to say something so I quicken my pace. There's laughter in the background. "For experimental purposes for fifty years but, unfortunately in planet earth's time, it's only twenty minutes."

I stick my hand out for him to shake so he gets the idea we're cool and all but he grunts and denies the contact of hairy fingers with my non-hairy hand. I half expect him to be sending me on my way to the principal's office but instead he hands me a bunch of papers and points to an empty seat at the back.

I drag my ass down the what seems like a long aisle in between the desks and smile at my fellow peers on my way to the blue seat. Even the chairs at Forks High are painted with its spirit colours. Oh, the agony.

As I'm about to sit down my brown eyes flash to none other than the flight attendant chick I harassed like two days ago or something. I don't even know what today is. Ever since I've come here, it seems like only an hour has passed.

"Hey Brittany!" she flips her Blonde hair and I say her name again, this time I'm sitting down behind my desk and Dickson's attention is to the board again. She doesn't answer. "Hello? Flight attendant chick?"

At the mention of "flight attendant" she turns her long neck to face me and she doesn't look too good. Not in the nasty bitchy way like I expect her to be but the full of sorrow-gloomy-cry-myself-to-sleep kind of way.

"Lauren." She just tells me in this voice that seems to be too forced and she closes her eyes for a second and turns her head around to pay attention to whatever the heck Dickson's saying.

I ignore the fact that she's practically drowning in her misery right across from me and pull out my notebook to start taking notes off the board. Dickson's got sloppy handwriting but anyway, I can't keep my mind off the way Lauren's voice was all shy and quiet.

Two days ago she was all about screaming her lungs out. What's gotten into her?

Suddenly her freaking distressing behavior creeps on me and I'm avoiding going back into the past and picture the way the contact between our hands created a tingling feeling that runs through my veins…

_Snap out of it._

Today's joy ride is turning into a nightmare and I haven't even gotten through with at least half the day yet.

Talk about an FML experience.

* * *

**Today is my birthday. :) This is my present to ya'll. How about six reviews for chapter six? Reviewers get a teaser.**

**Not much to say, so I'll see you next time.**

**xoxox**

**Rae.**


End file.
